vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Henrik Mikaelson
Henrik Mikaelson (''Elder Futhark: ᚺᛖᚾᚱᛁᚲ᛫ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ'') was born in the 10th century. He died when Klaus brought him to see the werewolves transform, but one of the werewolves lost control and mauled him to death. His death is what drove Mikael and Esther to protect their children by turning them into the Original vampires. Henrik was the youngest child of Mikael and Esther. Henrik was the younger brother of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah and the younger half-brother of Klaus. He was also the uncle of Freya and Mathias' unborn son, Klaus and Hayley's daughter, Hope, and Freya and Keelin's son, Nik. Henrik was a member of the Mikaelson Family and an unnamed Witch Family. Early History Rebekah mentioned that Henrik was the youngest brother, which means he is the youngest member of the Mikaelson family. One night on a full moon, despite warnings from their parents, he and Klaus went out to see the werewolves transform, but he was brutally attacked and killed by one. This event caused Mikael to ask his wife Esther to transform their children into the first vampires; never wanting to lose another child again. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three According to his sister, Rebekah, Henrik died as a human. Klaus felt like it was his fault for Henrik's death, as he was the one who brought Henrik to see the werewolves turn. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Always and Forever, Elijah tells Hayley that what drove Esther to turn his family into vampires was Henrik's death, and that was how the Mikaelsons were labeled as, “The Originals.” Season Two In Every Mother's Son, it was revealed that it was actually the tribe of Klaus' father that killed Henrik. In Red Door, it was revealed by Mikael that one of the main reasons he has been hunting Klaus down for centuries was because he blames Klaus for Henrik's death. Personality Not much is known about the personality of Henrik, being quiet and following around his older brothers, but like his other siblings, he was afraid of his father. During a full moon, Klaus and Henrik went to see the transformation of the werewolves, which proves that he was equally reckless as his half-brother. Henrik was apparently closer to Rebekah and Klaus than his other brothers. It is possible that Henrik inherited temperament from his father, like the rest of his siblings. Physical Appearance Henrik is of medium height with long dark brown hair and with dark brown eyes, he appears to be between 11-13 years old. Henrik was never seen speaking in The Vampire Diaries or The Originals during the flashbacks, but it can be assumed that his voice had a European accent, much like his siblings. Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson Niklaus was presumably the favorite brother of Henrik. They both loved each other and Henrik admired Klaus, as his older brother. They went to see the werewolves transform during a full moon, which was fatal - resulted in Henrik's death. Klaus for years blamed himself for this event and was very devastated by the loss of his beloved brother. Rebekah Mikaelson Henrik and Rebekah were probably very close. Together they watched the "fight" between Klaus and Elijah, with a laugh, wondering which one of them will win. Like Niklaus, she was devastated by Henrik's death, but she didn't blame their older brother - on the contrary, she comforted him. Esther Esther loved her youngest son very much. After his death, she was devastated and to save her other children, she turned them into vampires. The departure of Henrik was, therefore, the direct cause of this event. Klaus confirmed that Henrik's death actually drove his mother insane. Mikael Little is known about the relationship between Henrik and Mikael, but like his other siblings, he was afraid of his father. He probably also felt angry with him because of how he treated his older brother, Niklaus. However, Mikael loved his youngest son very much (though he probably did not show it). For hundreds of years, he blamed Klaus for his death, which was one of the reasons why the oldest of the Originals hunted his step-son throughout the centuries. Appearances Season Three *''Ordinary People'' (Flashback) *''Our Town'' (Mentioned) The Originals Season One *''Always and Forever'' (Archive Footage) The Originals Season Two *''Every Mother's Son'' (Mentioned) *''Red Door'' (Mentioned) *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (Mentioned) The Originals Season Three *''Wild at Heart'' (Archive Footage) The Originals Season Five *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Name *'Henrik' (In Elder Futhark: ᚺᛖᚾᚱᛁᚲ) is the Scandinavian version of "Henry", meaning "ruler of the home".http://www.behindthename.com/name/henry *'Mikaelson' (In Elder Futhark: ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) is Scandinavian and means "Son of Mikael". Trivia *Henrik is the only member of the Mikaelson Family to appear only in flashbacks. *Klaus implies that his death actually drove his mother insane. *His actor, Devon Allowitz, is the son of Michael A. Allowitz, a director for both TVD and TO. *Michael Narducci stated that Henrik was a witch, but untapped which is why he did not go to the Other Side when he was killed.Narducci's tweet *Henrik is the only Mikaelson who has not cheated death. *Although he physically appeared, he never spoke a word on screen (on either of the shows) - and so, the sound of his voice is unknown. However since his actor is American, it's been highly speculated that in life he spoke with that accent just like his older siblings Freya and Elijah speak in. *Henrik is the only Mikaelson sibling who has not met his older sister, Freya. *With the Other Side's collapse and destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Gallery |-|Season 3= henrick 1.jpg henrick 2.jpg henrick 3.jpg|Henrik's dead body henrick 4.jpg|Henrik being carried by Klaus henrick 5.png|Henrik as a mortal boy 061.png 20111104074905!Henrick.png ordinary-people-15.png Screenshot_2119.jpg Screenshot_2120.jpg Screenshot_2121.jpg Screenshot_2122.jpg Screenshot_2126.jpg Screenshot_2128.jpg Screenshot_2115.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased